Ve'veri'kasari
Ve'veri'kasari= Personality All Ve'veri'kasari seem to have their own mental quirks, but quirkiness is universal among them. Whether stricken by paranoid fear or possessed of unending personal energy, esquirels cannot simply remain boring and normal. Physical Description Ve'veri'kasari range from between 3'6" and 4'6" tall, with thin to moderate builds hidden deceptively under huge bushy amounts of fur, which give them a chubby appearance. Fur color varies as much as a traditional squirrels, and eye colors come in all sorts of hues. They tend to be lightweight to better go with their slight swift statue. Relations Ve'veri'kasari made their home in but a single village of the [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/High_Forest High Forrest] within the branches of a grove of huge Alder trees (Map location is right at the tip of the left cross of the letter T in the word The). It was destroied in a Drow raid and the vast majority of their entire species were enslaved. The tiny number of free Ve'veri'kasari are therefore very shy about anyone they dont know seeing most species as threats to them all because the world did not greet them kindly. Alignment Ve'veri'kasari are usually chaotic, their odd natures do not lend well to lawful stances. Lands The Ve'veri'kasari hold one village in the High Forrest named Alder's Branches. It has a population bairly large enough to support itself as it is composed of liberated slaves who survived the journay back to Alder's Branches. The tree top village is slowy being repaired and expanded it is officialy under the protection of the [[Kyrie'elasion|Grate Sage Kyrie]] who's den is directly below the village. Religion Religious worship tends to be forests on nature spirits, but as with the adventuresome sort, there are constantly exceptions. Language Common and Ve've, though the more bright Ve'veri'kasari tend to learn Elven, Dwarvish, and Draconic thanks to their frequent dealings with the Knights of the Emerald Shards and of cource Kyrie. Names The Ve'veri'kasari native language of Ve've is a rappid, chittering, high voual language which makes their personal names almost impossible for other species to pronounce. This means they usualy go by a nickname rather then their real name. This is normaly nature related such as the name of a tree, a plant, a spice they like. Racial Traits *−2 Strength, +2 Dexterity: Ve'veri'kasari are not very strong but are quick and nimble. *Humanoid: Ve'veri'kasari are descened from Phanatons who wandered north. Wild magic reshaped them over the years into humanoids. *Small: As a Small creature, a Ve'veri'kasari gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. *Ve'veri'kasari [http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Base_land_speed base land speed] is 30 ft.: Ve'veri'kasari also possess a climb speed of 30 ft. and may take 10 on any Climb checks, even in battle. *+8 racial bonus to Climb checks. *+2 racial bonus to Listen, Spot, and Jump checks. *-2 racial penalty to saves against fear. While curious, they have a natural tendancy to run when surprised. *Low-Light Vision: A Ve'veri'kasari can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She also retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *Skittish (Ex): +1 Dodge bonus per size catagory vs Medium and larger (Medium +1, Large +2, Huge +3, Gargantuan +4, Cossosal +5) *[http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Automatic_Languages Automatic Languages]: Common and Ve've. [http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Bonus_Languages Bonus Languages]: Elven, Dwarvish, Draconic. *[http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Favored_Class Favored Class]: Rogue. Vital Statistics=